Leonard Nimoy
Leonard Nimoy (1931 - 2015) Film Deaths *''Old Overland Trail'' (1953) [Chief Black Hawk]: Shot by Roy Barcroft after Leonard refuses to help him; he dies after freeing the captive Rex Allen and then killing Roy in turn. *''The Brain Eaters ''(1958) [Prof. Cole]: Shot several times by Ed Nelson, even if his alien character survived, he definitely got fried/electrocuted when Alan Frost turned on the power to kill the aliens. *''Catlow'' (1971) [Miller]: Shot in the chest by Yul Brynner after Leonard shoots and wounds Richard Crenna. *''Invasion of the Body Snatchers ''(1978) [Dr. David Kibner]: Replaced (off screen) by an alien duplicate. He is confirmed as a duplicate when he confronts Donald Sutherland and Brooke Adams. *''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982)'' [Captain Spock]: Dies of radiation posioning after sacrificing himself to fix the warp drive; he dies while talking to William Shatner. A funeral is held for Nimoy and his casket is launched into space. (The sequel Star Trek III: The Search for Spock involves Nimoy being resurrected). *''Sinbad: Beyond the Veil of Mists'' (2000; animated) [Baraka]: Providing the voice of a fish-man; falls to his death from the castle. *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire ''(2001; animated) [King Kashekim Nedakh]: Fatally beaten to death by Commander Lyle (voiced by James Garner). *''Land of the Lost ''(2009) [The Zarn]: Providing the voice of an alien, he is killed (off screen) by John Boylan at some point before the story begins; Nimoy's character only appears in a video message and his skeleton is discovered by Will Ferrell, Danny McBride and Anna Friel. *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011)'' [Sentinel Prime]: Providing the voice of a robot, he is shot to death at the end of a fight by Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen). TV Deaths *''The Outer Limits: The Production and Decay of Strange Particles (1964)'' [Konig]: Transformed into an "energy zombie" at a nuclear research facility while studying radioactive metal that fell from space that aliens were using to open a portal to our world. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Mission: Impossible: The Choice (1970)'' [Paris/Emile Vautrain]: Playing a dual-role, his main character 'Paris' and a look-a-like Vautrain, Vautrain was shot to death (off-screen) by guards when he was trying to escape. We hear the shot in Nan Martin's room. *''Night Gallery: She'll Ne Company for You'' (1972) '[''Henry Auden]: Killed off-screen by a cat given to him by Lorraine Gary that could mysteriously become a leopard or a tiger in his deceased wifes bedroom. Only his lifeless bloody hand is shown hanging off the bed when Lorraine arrives at his house to talk with him. *A Woman Called Golda (1982 TV)' [''Morris Meyerson]: Dies of a heart attack. (I haven't seen this film, so I don't know whether his death was depicted on-screen or not.) Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Directors Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1931 Births Category:2015 Deaths Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by radiation Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Korean War veteran Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces